


Fairy Tail: Next Generation's Adventures

by BlackCrystalRiver



Category: Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Next Generation - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCrystalRiver/pseuds/BlackCrystalRiver
Summary: Ever since Fairy Tail has beaten the Alvarez Empire, and protected Fiore from the black wizard Zeref they have been living in perfect concord. Many of them got married and had kids. That is until their kids started to learn magic. There the adventure begins and new enemies rise. Will the Fairy Tail legacy live on with their children?------------------------------------------------------(A/N: Fairy Tail belongs to our all worshiped Hiro Mashima! Also, if there are any ships you would like me to include, please tell me in the comments below!!





	1. [0] Prolouge

_(A/N: Those readers who haven't read the Fairy Tail manga_ _, the Alvarez Empire was composed of Zeref and his followers and Fairy Tail beat them of course.)_

** 2 years after the battle with the Alvarez Empire: **

"Natsu! Wait up!" Lucy shouted as her husband, the all childish Natsu Dragneel, dragged her towards the guild. 

"Sorry Luce. I am just so excited for today!" Natsu admitted flashing an all too familiar childish grin. Lucy's expression softened as a smile graced upon her lips. 

"Natsu, I know you miss the guild, but I have a baby in my arms right now. Or should I say two?" Lucy quietly teased as they reached the guild doors. Natsu faced the guild doors with a smile and Lucy started to mentally prepare herself for the obnoxious welcome Natsu was about to bring to the guild, like always. The minute his hands landed on the doors, Lucy briefly reminded herself to cover her ears. 

"I'm back!!" Natsu boasted as he kicked open the doors loudly. Many loud 'welcome back' and 'oh Natsu!' was heard as the whole guild hall arose to greet back their fellow bud. It wasn't long before they were warmly surrounded by a crowd, of their precious friends. 

"Man, you are so extra Natsu, can't you be more considerate of the kids?" Gray pointed out, flashing his infamous grin. 

"What did you say Gray?" Natsu replied heatedly. 

"I said keep it down would ya? My son is finally asleep!" Gray answered.

"Guys, stop it! Erza-san is going to get mad at you two!" Wendy intervened. 

"..." 

"You guys are still the same, only quieting down when we mention Erza." Lucy giggled and both males looked at each other with annoyance. Both fathers decided upon a truce before conversing back with their guild mates.

Just as Lucy thought the drama was over, a familiar blue haired woman shouted out her name. "Ah Lu-chan!!"

"Levy!! I haven't seen you in so long!" Lucy replied as they hugged endearingly.

"Sheesh, last time I saw you was the birth of your firstborn and now you come back not matured one bit." Levy commented as she laughed lightly.  

"I know right. I can't believe I took 3 months off the guild for that." Natsu was speechless at what his two fellow guild mates were saying, especially when one of them was his wife. 

Before Natsu could speak out against them, an unfamiliar cry of a child reached their ears as they turned to Gray and Juvia.  "Oh! Is this Storm? I've heard about him from Erza!" Lucy stated looking at the adorable baby in Juvia's arms.  "This is Storm, the newest member of the Fullbuster family." Juvia announced as Gray held Juvia in his arms.  Lucy eyes brimmed with tears of joy as she caressed the baby's soft plump cheeks.

"He's so adorable. He resembles Gray a little too much though." Lucy pointed out and Storm cooed.  Juvia shifted the baby's weight over to Lucy as she rocked him a bit side to side. "Juvia wants to see your baby too Lucy-san." 

"Oh sure Juvia. She is right in her stroller. You can go get her if you like." Lucy stated as she made her way to the stroller. "Wait... where did Nashi go??" 

.

"Look! You're flying Nashi!!!" Natsu laughed as he flung her up to the air again. Nashi cooed as she was thrown back and forth into her dad's calloused hands. However, the fun didn't last long. When Natsu threw her up again, a flash of light sprung up and snatched the baby out of his hands. 

"Ah? Nashi?? Where did you go?" questioned Natsu. 

It wasn't until Lucy cleared her throat that Natsu realized where his precious daughter went. "Thanks Loke." 

"Anything for my princess." Loke teased grabbing her hand and kissing it like he always does.

"Hey, I'm married." Lucy claimed, showing off her ring in a comical manner.

"I know, I know." Loke said as he put up his hands defensively. "Well, I need to go now, see you later Lucy." Loke waved and disappeared into the Celestial World in a flash of golden light.

.

"Aww. She looks so grown up now!" Juvia pointed out tickling Nashi's stomach.

"I know. She is only 3 months old and she's this big already, it's weird. But then again, her father is the weird one." Lucy chuckled glancing at her husband briefly.

"Wait, if she was born three month's ago..." Juvia trailed off, her eyes landing on Lucy's still plump uterus. Lucy got the message and chuckled. "Oh this? Turns out my other one is going to be born in a couple of weeks. Apparently, he wasn't big enough to come out yet." Lucy informed as she put a hand on her uterus.

"Oh can I hear it Lu-chan?" Levy asked and Lucy softly nodded as she made her way to Lucy's womb. Levy was a bit surprised when the baby suddenly kicked and congratulated Lucy for having second child.

Conversing with Levy,  Lucy caught on the missed events and noticed something...peculiar. "By the way Levy since when did you get pregnant?" Levy suddenly blushed and silenced Lucy with her finger, signalling her not to pry any further. 

"What are you talking about Lu-chan?" Levy evaded looking obviously flustered. Lucy took the opportunity and explained. "Well, you smell a lot like those baby oils that I used when I was pregnant to calm down the pain. So I was maybe wondering if you are pregnant." Lucy stated hugging Levy in the process.

"How?" Levy said flabbergasted. "After a few months of my pregnancy, my senses enhanced like a dragon slayer and I have to admit, I wanted to eat fire lately." Lucy chuckled nervously. After Lucy's statement, everyone glared at Natsu as he guiltily ate his meal.

A little while later when the guild was getting rowdy, Juvia let out a small grin as she thought about the near future. "Juvia? What's wrong?" Erza asked looking at her comrade concerned.

"Looks like the next generation will arise soon." She whispered and Erza chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm kind of curious to see how these children will change the world." Erza admitted as she dug into her cheesecake once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ Next Generation: **Give credit to kkumri from tumblr**. Art is not mine.  _  
_ The descriptions are at this link: [wattpad.com/477596054-fairy-tail-next-generation%27s-adventures-%E2%9D%84%EF%B8%8F%F0%9F%94%A5-0-the](https://www.wattpad.com/477596054-fairy-tail-next-generation%27s-adventures-%E2%9D%84%EF%B8%8F%F0%9F%94%A5-0-the) _

**_ The story will basically be similar to that on wattpad but revised on here as a better version.  _ **

 


	2. [1] Encountering Fairy Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember to read the character descriptions in the previous chapter or you will be confused by what I am talking about.  
> picture link: www.wattpad.com/478036006-fairy-tail-next-generation's-adventures-❄️🔥-1
> 
> (This chapter is meant to be ironic)

   "Did I make it? Am I dead? I'm dead right?"  A salmon haired girl asked looking around hesitantly. Her hair stuck out wildly as her face was pale, as if she were going to hurl any second now. Behind her, a light blue haired exceed with white splotches arose and looked at her pitifully. 

"Oh, come on Nashi. Stop being a drama queen. It's not that hard getting on a train." The exceed remarked, opening her wings and fluttering about. 

"Well that is your point of view Carmen!!" The girl exclaimed as she dusted her clothes off and started to drag her book bag obviously too lazy to pick it up. "At least you aren't a dragon slayer like me!" 

"Even your brother is more tolerable than you, Nashi." Carmen commented as Nashi rolled her eyes as she walked out of the station hearing Carmen's endless complaints about her. Carmen has been complaining since day one, everyday with the same excuses. "Listen Carmen, I'm the oldest and a dragon slayer and you were obviously chosen to be with me since both our parents consented. Nash is fine on his own." Nashi restated for the umpteenth time.

     "I guess. But that means your little brother is more mature than you?" Carmen teased snickering like her father. "OH, SHUT UP YOU STUPID CAT!" Nashi responded as she swatted the air. "Do you want me to abandon you right here, right now?!" Nashi threatened with a grouchy attitude and Carmen pouted saying _'boo'_.

As they both passed the  _'Welcome to Hargeon'_ sign, Carmen remembered a vital fact her father told her as a child. "Hargeon? Isn't this where your parents met?" Carmen asked looking at Nashi's now energetic face. _'Looks like the train did a number on her...'_

     "Yeah, apparently my dad broke mom out of the love trance she was put in." Nashi reminisced recalling all the exaggerated details her dad gave her. Carmen sighed as Nashi went back into her quiet mode and brought up a topic they both had in common. "You know, I heard they are serving a new dish called the double horned sword fish and its mentioned to be 10 feet long.~" Carmen informed with a sly smirk on her face.

     Nashi quickly turned to her exceed with a burning passion. " **10 FEET!**  I better bring some home for Nash. Maybe he will take my reading if I bribe him with this." Nashi stated excitedly as she evilly planned and drooled. "You're hopeless Nashi." Carmen said as she spread her wings and started to fly.

     They both walked around for a couple of minutes until Nashi realized. "Hold on....Where is my wallet and map???" 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"COME ON MANABE!! WE ARE GONNA BE LATE!"** Haruto shouted as she begrudgingly dragged her older brother on the streets. "Haruto, what is so important? I had to take time off my relaxation you know."

     "Well you know that buffet happening later? I heard that the Salamander Jr. of Fairy Tail is at that location!!" Haruto chimed flashing the magazine article in her brother's face. "See! See!" 

      Manabe turned away from Haruto's serious gaze and sighed heavily. Manabe always knew Haruto was a hardcore Fairy Tail fan but, dragging her brother all the way to an expensive buffet was so not worth it.  

     "And? I know you love Fairy Tail but why a buffet in Hargeon out of all places? Also, why bring me along? I have no interest in going to some guild." Manabe complained. Haruto pouted and playfully hit her brother with the magazine. "Come on! For me?" Haruto asked resorting to her puppy eyes. She knew her brother couldn't resist those charming eyes of hers so when he eventually gave in, she was elated.  "Fine. Get an autograph then leave."

      "Thank you aniki!" Haruto shouted as she dashed towards her destination dragging her brother along.

     As they walked towards the center in Hargeon where the buffet will take place later, they saw a pink and white-haired woman displaying her fire magic and signing autographs while charming those around her. "She's pretty." Manabe confessed. Her blue galactic eyes were so entrancing you wouldn't believe she was real. Soon enough all attention was on her. The woman caught them staring and smirked evilly. "Wanna have an autograph?" She asked smiling. "Yes. Thank you." Haruto said as she was about to take the autograph. _'Why does it feel so heavy right now. It feels like I'm under a trance.'_ Haruto thoughts as she stared into the woman's eyes. The woman pushed the autograph towards her hands. "Here you-"

**_ "BUFFET!!!!!!!" _ **

     The moment Haruto and Manabe heard the loud outburst they took their hands away from the autograph and looked towards the commotion. The person who started it had pink long wavy hair, brown eyes, a light blue cat with white patterns and a very heavy clothed attire. "Huh? There's no buffet here?" The pink haired girl questioned in confusion as everyone stared at her.

     The woman with the white and pink hair quirked her lips in annoyance and hatched a plan. "My, you must have been eager to get my autograph." The woman said taking out a pen. "My name is Aurora. The Pink Demon of Fairy Tail nice to meet you." She smiled autographing Nashi's jacket with a permanent marker.

     "Fairy Tail?" Nashi and Carmen repeated. After the signature was made a blast of heavy air hit Nashi and it felt like she was choking on air or something was restricting her flow of oxygen. The last thing she heard before the people tore off her jacket was  _'be my minion.'_

     Everyone was envious that Miss Aurora had done that and started to get the autographed jacket from Nashi and a war over the jacket started. After it ended, Nashi and her cat was stepped over like a carpet. "Ow." Nashi groaned standing up and dusting off her clothes.

     "Are you ok?" Haruto asked looking at the pink haired girl.

     Nashi looked up to the soft voice who had asked her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm disappointed that the buffet hasn't started yet though." Nashi groaned looking at all the footprints on her brand-new clothes.

     "We left early in the morning. I bet it's going to be at night." Carmen commented. "Well, that looked painful." Manabe stated looking at the girl's roughed up clothes and messy hair.

     "That's mean Manabe! Well, ignore my stupid brother. My name is Haruto Makoto. Nice to meet you." Haruto smiled greeting herself.

     "Thanks. My name is Nashi nice to meet you." Nashi greeted returning the same smile. "Hey, don't forget about me!" Carmen said jumping onto Haruto. "Oh! Is this a flying cat like the ones Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy have in Fairy Tail?!" Haruto asked excitedly. "Oh, this is Carmen. I'm surprised you know that. Also, I know what it is like to have an annoyingly stupid brother." Nashi winked.

     "Well pleasant to meet you Nashi. I'm Manabe, Haruto's stupid brother. She's a major Fairy Tail fan." Manabe sarcastically stated. "AM NOT! I just adore them. That's all." Haruto shyly said.

    "It's ok. Everyone has their own quirks." Nashi comforted Haruto who was nervously fiddling with her fingers. As Nashi was too busy looking around Hargeon admiring its beauty, Manabe and Haruto took a good look at the quality of her clothes. She wore a baggy, long sleeved sweater, baggy pants, and a thick blue scaly scarf.

     "Um, if you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing such heavy clothing when it's summer?" Manabe quirked looking at how sweaty Nashi was getting.

     "Oh, my brother warned me it might be cold but turns out he was wrong." Nashi sighed as she rolled up her sleeves and covered her eyes from the glare of the sun.

     "Never mind that Nashi, how are we going to get home! You just lost your wallet and map! Now your brother can't even get you!" Carmen shouted stating the obvious.

    "Who cares about my stupid brother, I can get home just fine." Nashi retorted. " **LIKE YOU CAN!!** " Carmen exclaimed losing all hope of returning to her beloved home.

     "Don't you know that your brother is always the one who saves us! Man, maybe I should have been his exceed than yours." Carmen huffed.

     "HEY! I thought we were done with that conversation!" Nashi yelled back.

     "Wow. Sounds to me you really depend on your brother." Haruto giggled as she teased her new friend.

     "I DO NOT!!!" Nashi exclaimed.

     The moment was ruined when a loud rumble of Nashi's stomach was heard. "Was that your stomach?" Carmen pointed in shock. "Hehe. No..." Nashi denied trying to calm down her stomach. When it was heard again everyone laughed. "First you lose your wallet, now you're hungry? Hilarious!" Manabe commented holding his stomach. "If you had your wallet, your money will still be gone in seconds due to your hunger!" Haruto agreed joking about it once again.

     "Oh, stop it." Nashi huffed. "Well, since you saved us. I guess we can treat you to lunch." Haruto calmed down and offered. "Thanks." Nashi smiled holding her stomach in embarrassment.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

     When they got to the diner called  _'Hargeon Fish Delights'_ , Haruto and Manabe instantly regretted treating Nashi to lunch. "You mean I can order anything I want!" Nashi asked shocked. "Yes. Since you broke us out of that trance you can have anything you want." Haruto replied thinking about how the woman Aurora managed to do that.

     As Nashi ordered and ordered and ordered, Manabe and Haruto's money flew out of their wallets.  ** _In the end, they barely payed the bill._**

     "AH!! That was a nice meal!" Nashi exclaimed rubbing her stomach in joy. "How come you guys didn't eat anything? In the end me and Nashi ate it all." Carmen asked looking at the two siblings with worry. "Oh nothing. It's not like we lost our appetite and tried to save money after you guys totally empty our wallets." Manabe sarcastically stated. "Oh great! Glad to know we saved you money!" Nashi exclaimed happily. The two siblings jaw dropped after the statement.

     "So, when is the buffet?" Nashi asked curiously. "Don't tell me you are still hungry! How do you stay that skinny when you eat THAT much?" Manabe asked looking at Nashi's skinny figure.  _'She should have a pot belly by now.'_

     "The buffet is tonight." Haruto informed as they walked towards the Hargeon port. "That's good. Say, you said you're a Fairy Tail fan, right? You wanted to join Fairy Tail." Nashi asked letting her hair blow with the ocean breeze. "Yea. I adore them. One of them saved me and my brother when we were young. I owe her a lot." Haruto answered feeling the gentle breeze and reminiscing the fateful day where she met the nice lady. "Really? What did she look like?" Nashi asked smiling. "It was a blond girl with a pink Fairy Tail mark on her hand. She used Celestial Spirit Magic. I will never forget that last kick she did on the poor guy. She was amazing." Manabe said sincerely.

     "Wow. She sounds nice. By the way, do you guys know how to do magic?" Nashi asked curious about the two. "Yes. You know that breeze that was blowing just now? That was my brother's doing. He is a wind mage while I am a plant mage." Haruto explained. "Wow. I'm a fire mage. Thanks for the breeze." Nashi thanked in appreciation.

      "Well the buffet is about to start now. The sun is setting." Haruto pointed out. "Well, I see you are coming with us Nashi?" Manabe asked. "Yeah. I am horrible with directions. Right Carmen?" Nashi asked. "Yeah. She got lost in her own house once. Her brother had to guide her into her own room." Carmen joked. "You and your brother must be close right?" Haruto commented. "Yeah. He's still my funny younger brother." Nashi smiled sadly before turning around. "Well never mind that! Let's get to the buffet!" Nashi shouted running towards the center of Hargeon. "WAIT NASHI! HOLD UP!" Carmen yelled chasing after her.

**At the long-awaited buffet,**

     "WOW!" Nashi stared at the double horned sword fish displayed on a table with her jaw agape. "I can't believe this! It really is 10 feet long!!" Nashi shouted in amazement taking fake pictures with her fingers. "Can we take this home?" Carmen asked Manabe. "Sure. Just ask them to bag it for you but it costs 1000 jewel." Manabe smirked. "WHAT??? No way...I'm broke." Nashi started to break down.

     "Here I'll buy it for you, but this is my last favor to you. Thanks for being my younger sister's friend. She's been lonely for a long time." Manabe stated. "Why? She seems like the type to get along with everyone." Nashi questioned watching Haruto play with kids she met at the chocolate fountain.

     While she got the bagged double horned sword fish, Manabe explained. "Well, when we were younger, people used to make fun of us because of our family... Soon enough we were hated by everyone in our village. Haruto dealt with it the worse because our mother died when I was 7. She took it bad. Ever since she was hammered by my dad to be perfect. Same for me as well." Manabe sighed as he watched his sister play. "But, she has been happier with you around." Manabe stated. "Thank you." He whispered.

     "Glad to be of help." Nashi replied getting up. "Well I am going to try free samples. See ya!" Nashi yelled grabbing Carmen with her. Manabe just sweat dropped at how much that girl could eat. As Nashi rapidly ate what was left of the free samples she bumped into someone harshly. "Ow. Watch where you are going!" Nashi groaned as she held her head.

     "You again?" A familiar voice retorted.

     "You." Nashi growled staring at the woman who had signed her jacket earlier. Aurora smiled and called her one of her minions over.

     "I see you dislike me as much as I dislike you. What about this, since we both hate each other why don't you run along you homeless and stay off my turf." Aurora mocked.

     "Excuse me? I am not going to stay off because you said so!" Nashi replied as her temper was growing short.

     "Oh yeah? Well I am more powerful than you! I'm the Pink Demon of the ever so famous Fairy Tail!" Aurora boasted shutting up Nashi in the process.

     "Fairy Tail huh? Are you really from that guild?" Nashi asked with a dark expression.

     "Of course. Why would I lie darling? I am obviously the pink demon. I have the hair, the eyes, the magic. If anyone wants to join I can get them in with my influence." She said looking over at Haruto's way.

     "Why do you have to even ask? I can show you with my magic if you want as well." Aurora said with a venomous glare.

     "You're on." Nashi accepted lighting up her fists with orange fire. "Want to fight then? Show me what you got _Pink Demon_ of Fairy Tail." Nashi challenged.

     "Gladly." Aurora chuckled, "Glad you understand how much you will regret this.  **PHOENIX FLAME!** " 

A stream of sickly green flames were blasted at Nashi, and too surprised to avoid it, she was blown back into the chocolate fountain. _'That's weird,'_ Nashi thought, _'I feel like I've seen this magic before.'_

"NASHI!" Haruto shouted shielding the little kids with a plant barrier.

     Aurora laughed evilly and faced her audience. "You see. I'm the real deal." Aurora cackled.

     " **NO, YOU AREN'T!** Fairy Tail wouldn't stoop to that level! I don't know who you are, but you are not A FAIRY TAIL MEMBER!! You are nothing but a lie and cheat!" Haruto yelled in denial.

     "Face, it dear, everyone is like that. What can you do?" Aurora chuckled mocking Haruto's naive thinking in front of everyone.

     "Wind barrier." A voice chanted.

     Aurora gasped as she was enveloped in a barrier of high speed wind. "How dare you make fun of my little sister." Manabe said with cold eyes.

     "Manabe." Haruto whispered in concern.

     "LET GO OF ME." Aurora raged. Carmen raced over to the chocolate fountain and pulled Nashi out covered in the wet chocolate glaze.

     Aurora tried to burn the barrier with her fire, but it kept getting tossed everywhere in the direction of the wind. With the fire burning everything in sight, the people at the buffet fled for their lives to avoid getting involved with this battle. Aurora threw balls of fire at Manabe to force him to stop the spell and before he got hit, someone had absorbed the fire.

     " _EW! GROSS! HORRENDOUS!_ This fire tastes like puke!" Nashi complained as she ate the fire thrown by Aurora. "What kind of Phoenix fire is this!" Nashi yelled before drinking some of the chocolate at the fountain.

     "WHAT? How did you..." Aurora gasped in fear.

     "Nashi is a fire dragon slayer! She can eat your flames and use it to fuel her own self." Carmen bragged before looking at Nashi pitifully at the fountain.  _'However, I don't think it's fueling her this time....'_

     When Nashi recovered from indigestion her fists enveloped in flames and she pounded them together. "Thanks for restraining her for me Manabe. I can take it from here." Nashi stated.

     "Aurora the Pink Demon of Fairy Tail right?" Nashi questioned. Aurora trembled in fear as Nashi asked her for confirmation. "How is it that, I've never heard or seen you before?" Nashi asked grabbing a piece of Aurora's hair and threatening it with her inflamed hands. With just a threat from Nashi, Aurora passed out cold on the floor.

     "Manabe? Did you knock her out?" Haruto asked looking at the unconscious Aurora passed out cold.

     "No. It shouldn't have. I'm pretty sure I didn't let my temper get the best of me." Manabe assured. "Seriously! Don't faint lady! I need answers!" Nashi sighed as she let go of Aurora's hair and started to poke her cheek endlessly. Carmen had already flown away high up so the food Nashi got wouldn't be damaged.

     Aurora smiled when they were caught off guard and used this chance when the barrier around her was broken. "Gotcha. Phoenix Wing Carpet." She chanted, and Nashi got hit by blue flames that enveloped her like a snake.

     "Nashi! Her magic isn't Phoenix fire! It's snake fire magic! She is Aurora, the expelled mage from the Venom Drip guild. The one your brother got rid of!" Carmen informed realizing her true form.

     "You huh?" Nashi sighed. "No wonder you looked familiar. My brother realized your true colors and your guild kicked you out, didn't he?" Nashi asked.

     "You're his sister huh? I will make sure that stupid bastard pays for what he did to me!" Aurora spat. Aurora took off her disguise revealing her short witch green hair and yellow snake slit eyes. "He made my guild member's turn on me when he found out I poisoned the master. They banished me and then thanked that brat with gratitude. So, in return I destroyed my guild and vowed my revenge on your stupid brother. You look nothing alike except for your brown devilish eyes." Aurora grimaced.

     Aurora's magical power increased, and it was filled with more hatred the three had ever felt in their life. Nashi who now was enveloped totally in her flames had a murderous expression.

     "I won't let you go near my brother. He only helped and did good deeds for people and what does he get? NOTHING! Nothing but hatred and pain! I swore I would protect him with my life." Nashi bellowed charging at Aurora. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

     Aurora summoned 8 fire snakes in response to the attack and Nashi's attack did no damage what so ever.

     "What?! My attack did nothing!" Nashi exclaimed shocked at the result. "Your magic is too weak. I spent years perfecting my revenge on your brother." Aurora chuckled throwing Nashi off.

     "Nashi! Let us help!" Haruto suggested throwing a sack of seeds on the ground. "PEONY SLEEP ATTACK!" Haruto chanted summoning giant peonies out of the ground that made one fire snake go numb.

     "WIND SLASH!" Manabe shouted making the surrounding wind slash the 2 fire snakes in half. Aurora was outnumbered, and Nashi had destroyed 3 of her precious snakes already. She only had 3 left standing.

     "UGH!" Aurora cursed under her breath before getting punched in the face with magic. Before she was blasted away, one of her snakes had bit Nashi on the shoulder with venom.

     "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Nashi's fist full of fire flung Aurora across the port destroying half the port in the process. Nashi held her shoulder in agony as she clutched her shoulder which was previously bitten by a fire snake. "Good thing my element is fire. Or else I would have died from its poison." Nashi scoffed ripping some of her clothes on her shoulder and used it as a gauze for the wound. Manabe tended to her wounds trying to grab some water to wash the blood off.

     Haruto sighed in relief and thought it was over until an unknown man charged at her. "THIS IS FOR AURORA-SAMA!" The man cried as he tried to injure Haruto.

     "FOR THE FISH!!!!!" Carmen shouted slapping the bagged double horned swordfish in the man's face knocking him all the way to where his master was.

     "Wow. You are one strong cat." Haruto giggled petting Carmen's head.

     "Aurora-sama!" Minion 1 shouted regaining his consciousness from the attack. Aurora got up from the rubble and held her head as she stared at Nashi with venomous eyes.

     "Aurora-sama. I think I recognize that girl. She's the Salamander Jr. from Fairy Tail. The brown eyes, pink hair like sakura petals, that blue scaly scarf and fire dragon slayer magic that can destroy everything, she has it all. We should get out of here." Minion 1 suggested.

    "You're right Minion 1." Aurora said grimacing from the pain in her side.

     "Not so fast." Nashi shouted stepping in front of them dramatically. Aurora twitched her eye in annoyance.

     "What do you want from me?! You already defeated me!" Aurora shouted in terror.

     "Woah, whoa, whoa. I am not here to hurt you. Settle down. I just want you to promise me that you will never go near Fairy Tail or my brother again got that?" Nashi asked firmly.

     "Deal! Deal! Let's get out of here!" Aurora said diving into the water and hoping to never see Nashi again.

     "Are you ok Nashi?" Haruto asked looking at Nashi's bitten shoulder.

     "Yeah. You?" Nashi asked.

     "You look more beaten up than us." Manabe chuckled.

      "OMG!" Haruto shouted.

     "What now little sis? You see a snake or something?" Manabe groaned.

     "Nashi? You're...from Fairy Tail?" Haruto stuttered pointing at Nashi's pink guild emblem on her shoulder.

      "Oh yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you. Let me introduce myself again. My name is Nashi Dragneel, the Salamander Jr. of Fairy Tail." Nashi re-introduced.

     Before Haruto or Manabe could ask Nashi about it further they heard a loud shout.  **"HEY YOU! YOU BETTER COME BACK HERE AND PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO THIS PORT!!!"** The royal guards commanded.

     "Um time for us to split!" Carmen and Nashi said simultaneous.

     "Well bye then." Haruto waved before getting dragged by the wrist.

     "Where do you think you're going? Come on we are going to be caught!" Nashi said as she dragged the Makoto siblings by hand.

     "Where are you taking us Nashi?!" Manabe asked.

     "Fairy Tail of course! Didn't you say you wanted to join?!" Nashi looked back and smiled at them and they replied in joy. "YES!"


	3. [2] Meeting Fairy Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruto and Manabe meet the Fairy Tail guild members.

**After the incident in** **Hargeon** **,** **Nashi** **was banned for 3 months from that town.**

"I can't believe you destroyed part of the town with your magic again Nashi!" Carmen scolded shaking her finger at Nashi.

"I know. Well, the consequence is that I'm banned for 3 months. At least the Queen of Fiore gave me a break." Nashi sighed with relief.

"That was because she knows how hilarious your dad can get and how mad your mom will be! If you were anyone other's daughter, you'd be put in jail and fined!" Carmen stated glaring at Nashi with disappointment. 

"It's fine Carmen. I mean it. My mom and dad will probably let it go since I do it on every mission. Besides, it's been a long time since I went on missions alone." Nashi chuckled.

"What about your brother? He wanted to go there to buy something. Now he can't since you were banned." Carmen responded.

"So? I was banned, not my brother." Nashi stated, "He can go alone." 

"But you are his older sister. Besides, after that incident you are willing to let him go by himself? You really are heartless Nashi." Carmen sighed. 

"Is everything ok? It seems your family situation isn't that great if they hear this news." Haruto asked with concern.

"It's fine. Carmen worries too much. Besides, if you meet my brother, bad luck starts to surround you. He is SUPER KLUTZY and SUPER FUSSY. I mean one time I went outside with baggy clothes to a meeting and he literally bought me some clothes to wear so I seem  _' **presentable**.' _" Nashi informed.

"But you are protective of him right? With your fight with Aurora, I heard about your brother. Every older siblings instinct is to protect the ones younger than them." Manabe remarked.

"Yeah. Even if he is my klutzy 4 month younger brother, I still love him." Nashi smiled remembering the memories of their little adventures when they were little. The train started to rattle at this point and Nashi's demeanor turned paler by the second.

"Are you ok? Ever since we got on the train you look sick." Haruto pointed out.

"Its ok, since Nashi is a dragon slayer she gets motion sickness like her dad." Carmen assured patting Nashi's back for comfort. 

"If you don't mind me asking, who is your brother anyway? He sounds seriously powerful." Manabe asked.

"Wait, if your name is Nashi Dragneel, are you the daughter of Natsu Dragneel?" Haruto curiously questioned. "Yeah. How did you know?" Nashi confirmed. 

"I knew it! Natsu Dragneel the Fire Dragon Slayer. You had the same moves as him." Haruto pointed out mimicking Nashi's fighting stance horribly.  

     Nashi started to giggle. "Yeah. My dad taught me ever since I was a kid. My brother was a bit different though. I was the outgoing type while my brother loved to read and just hermit in the house. When my mom finally got him to go to the guild he was terrified. Soon enough, he became a great mage but..." Nashi trailed off and it signaled the Makoto siblings not to pry any further.

When the train came to a halt, Nashi was relieved of her motion sickness. "Oh we are here." Manabe pointed out and carried their luggage out of the train.

     "AH! MAGNOLIA HOW I MISSED YOU!!" Carmen kissed the ground affectionately. 

As Haruto and Manabe followed Nashi and Carmen they saw how the people of Magnolia welcomed them warmly. When they reached the gates of the Fairy Tail guild, Nashi informed them.  "We are here." Nashi smiled as they were face to face with the Fairy Tail guild doors. Haruto gulped when she saw the enormous doors that would lead her straight into her dream guild. "Go on, push it open." Nashi urged. 

Haruto hesitated for a moment before putting her hand on the door. As she pushed it open, she expected to see the calm and powerful guild she respected. However, instead the first thing she saw was a flying beer bottle coming straight into her face. Before it collided, Manabe pushed it out of the way with his wind magic. 

     "Omg! Are you ok? I'm sorry I forgot to warn you for how rowdy the guild gets." Nashi apologized.

     "No, it's ok Nashi. I was too caught up in my moment." Haruto replied as she recovered from her shock.

Nashi was mad however, Rin and Gale were fighting once again.  **"OI! STOP THROWING BEER BOTTLES MAN! YOU ALMOST HIT MY FRIENDS!"** Nashi roared with her hair on fire. Everyone else silenced when they saw the demon come out. 

    "My, my, my. The great Nashi Dragneel finally made some friends?" A blond haired girl around Nashi's age sarcastically stated.

     "Oh be quiet Nova! I can make friends! Right Haruto? Manabe?" Nashi asked looking behind her for support. 

Unfortunately the Makoto siblings were too fascinated by two males fighting over the last piece of chicken that they didn't hear Nashi's calling for support. Carmen also went to her parents, Happy and Carla that went out with her to buy her something.

     "GIVE IT BACK GALE! I WANT TO EAT IT! YOU ATE THE WHOLE TUB ALREADY!" Rin shouted tugging the piece out of Gale's hands.

     "NO! I WANT TO EAT IT! I FINALLY GOT TO EAT SOME OF NOVA'S CHICKEN WINGS! YOU ATE THEM SO MANY TIMES!" Gale argued. 

Nashi just sweat dropped at how her newly made friends had abandoned to support her to watch a puny fight between Rin and Gale again. Utterly disappointing. 

     "LET GO GALE!!!" Rin shouted tugging the piece of chicken towards him.

     "NO! YOU LET GO!!" Gale replied pulling the chicken even harder. Eventually, it slipped out of his grip and was thrown into the air. When the chicken had reached it's destination, it hit Haruto square in the face. As Haruto fell down due to the injury all Rin and Gale said was, "GIVE ME THAT CHICKEN PIECE!"

Haruto didn't know what to do so she just held the chicken piece in her hand until the two males started to dive for the chicken. Before they totally tackled Haruto for the stupid piece of chicken, someone had chanted a spell that ripped the chicken to pieces.

     "Wind Slash!" 

As Rin and Gale crashed onto the floor, they saw the chicken that was formerly in Haruto's hand, ripped into pieces in a flash. "NOOOOO!!!!" 

Manabe just helped his sister up and curtly walked towards Nashi's direction without taking a second look at the heartbroken scene he caused.  _ **(They really wanted that chicken.)**_

     "Sheesh. Those two are idiots." A blue haired girl commented jabbing the blue haired male named Rin in the cheek with her finger. "OUCH! Stop it Sylv! I know you are my twin but haven't you seen my dignity has been shattered! Give me a break!"Rin groaned moping on the floor. 

     "Give you a break? If you had given me the chicken piece you could have saved your dignity." Gale stated.

     "But if I had given you the chicken piece, I would have lost my dignity anyway!" Rin whined doing one of those famous  _'drama queen'_ poses.  

     "Get up Rin. You are being too dramatic. Besides, remember someone already went out to get extra food. Since you guys always fight, Nova sent him to go pick it up with Teo." A white haired girl commented helping Gale up.

      "I don't want to eat anything he buys me." Gale stated with a malicious tone and walked away briskly. 

     "Is Gale still mad at him? I wonder when they will ever make up." Nova sighed leaning over the bar table.

     "He holds grudges very long. It might take him to die before he ever lets it go." Rin said as he stood up and brushed off his pants. When he looked around, he saw the girl he almost tackled for the chicken piece turn beet red. 

     "What are you looking at?" Rin snarled.

     "N-nothing! It-it's just that, your clothes...." Haruto trailed off turning her face away from him to provide him some, privacy. 

Rin was puzzled at Haruto's actions and mistook it for annoyance. _'Is she ignoring me? Am I that ugly?'_ Rin thought as he intimidated Haruto with his stare. 

     "Manabe...he's glaring at me." Haruto whispered as she nudged her brother and hid behind him. "Huh?" Manabe turned around annoyingly and looked at Rin who was glaring at them.

     "Hey. Would you mind not staring? I know my sister is cute but it's getting annoying now." Manabe commented annoyed by the commotion. 

     "I am not staring. Your sister has been glaring at me for some reason. You should tell her to stop first." Rin replied.

      "Maybe what  _ **sister complex dude**  _is saying is that you just stripped in front of a girl, Rin." Sylvia replied pointing at her brothers clothes on the floor.

     "What? I did it again?" Rin jumped and saw he only wore pants and his chest was fully exposed.  Rin turned back to the Makoto siblings and mouthed a shy _'I'm sorry'_ and quickly went out of the room from embarrassment. 

The Makoto siblings looked around the guild and wondered  _'why was it described so differently in magazines???'_

They remembered reading that Fairy Tail was the strongest guild in Grand Magic Games before and was very calm and collected in strategies and combat. Now they think that this guild was the most  **DESTRUCTIVE** ,  **ROWDY**  and  **OPPOSITE OF CALM**. 

But they have to admit, this guild was very friendly and easy to get along with others. There is a wide variety of magic and it was very heartwarming. Nashi ran up to the Makoto siblings and smiled. "Ready to get your official guild marks?" Nashi would have laughed extremely hard if not for her restraint when she saw their epic reaction.  

Nashi brought them to Nova at the bar stand. "Ah? So finally you show up with your so called friends huh?" Nova always liked to tease her guild mates. She had been childhood best friends with all of them and she just loved seeing their reactions. Maybe she takes too much after her mother....

      "Be quiet Nova!" Nashi blushed with embarrassment as Nova handed the other guild members their drink. "They want to join Fairy Tail. Manabe, Haruto, this is Nova Dreyar the-" Before Nashi could say another word Haruto interrupted her. 

 ** _"NOVA_** ** _DREYAR_** ** _!!! THE DAUGHTER OF_** ** _LAXUS_** ** _DREYAR_** ** _THE HEADMASTER AND_** ** _MIRAJANE_** ** _STRAUSS THE DEMON AND MODEL!!!"_**  Haruto blurted out excitedly.

     "Ok? I guess you are a fan of mine then." Nova smiled sheepishly. Even if she was the daughter of a model she never liked getting praised by fans for that kind of stuff. She wanted to be praised for her magic and combat skills. 

     "I admire you! I read about mostly everyone in Fairy Tail!" Haruto informed happily.  She was a little too energetic for Nova to handle and Nova had been babysitting the next generation members for a LONG time. 

     "Well let me tell my dad to give you a guild mark ok? **DAD! NEWCOMERS WANT TO JOIN FAIRY TAIL!!** " Nova called and the guild master entered the room with her mother. 

     "New comers huh? Nice to meet you. My name is Laxus Dreyar. Welcome to Fairy Tail." Laxus introduced.

      "Hai. My name is Mirajane welcome to Fairy Tail. Where do you want your mark?" She asked taking out her stamp. As Mirajane got closer, Haruto wondered how she could look so young when she was nearly 40. 

Haruto stepped up and pointed at her left hand. "Oh? You want it in that spot huh? I see you must have admired Lucy right?" Mirajane smiled.

     "She's here!? She really is?! Can I meet her?!" Haruto jumped after the guild mark was stamped leaving a green guild mark.

     "Yes. She is here. Let me stamp your brother first before I take you to her." Mirajane stated. 

Manabe recieved his white guild stamp that on his back of his shoulder purposefully so he could hide it easily. As Mirajane took Haruto to meet Lucy she looked around and saw most of the members were around her age. She remembered all their names and identities from Sorcerer Weekly articles. She pointed out the children of her favorite mages to her brother who was looking around. Nashi followed reluctant to see her mother again. 

     "Lucy! You have visitors!" Mirajane called. When Lucy turned around everything went like slow motion to Haruto. The person who had saved her mother at the Love & Lucky merchant guild when she was held hostage by the Dark guild naked mummy. Haruto heard many stories about her. She was one of her biggest fans. 

     "Mirajane? We have newcomers?" Lucy asked walking towards them. _'Wow. She looks like she hasn't aged a bit. She's still so pretty.'_  Haruto thought. 

     "Hello. My name is Lucy Dragneel. Nice to meet you." Lucy introduced offering to shake hands. Haruto took her hand and shook it feeling like the luckiest person in the world. "Well now that you have met my mom, should I give you a tour of the guild?" Nashi asked wrapping her arm around her mother. 

       "Nashi...WE HAVE SERIOUS BUSINESS TO TALK ABOUT." Lucy said with rage in her voice.

      "Oh yeah, mom. Haruto here has adored you for a long time. Particularly around the time in the Love & Lucky merchant guild." Nashi hinted trying to change the subject. 

     "Oh really? Did I meet you?" Lucy asked out of curiosity. 

     "No. You saved my mom when she went there with a friend. Thank you for that  ** _LUCY KICK!_**  that day." Haruto thanked.

     "You welcome. But I'm afraid I might be too old for it now." Lucy sweated.

     "REALLY? But you look so young." Manabe sarcastically stated.

     "Oh no. I'm far from young. I'm not as young as I used to be." Lucy confessed kind of pissed off by Manabe's rudeness. 

     "LUCE!" Natsu called putting an arm around his wife.  **(I am sorry for this very cringy part folks.)**  

     "Natsu! Back already?" Lucy asked shocked.

     "Yep. Me and Gray had a fight but we resolved it pretty quick." Natsu admitted. Natsu had a lot of magic burns on him but it was good for Natsu to work up some friendly fire. 

     "You stupid dragon." Lucy pinched his cheek teasingly.

     "By the way, has anyone seen Nash lately? I know he went to pick up food with Teo but it's been an hour already. Where do you think he went?" Lucy asked concerned. As a mother, Lucy had always been worried for Nash since he was very shy and timid. Nashi takes more after her father so Lucy didn't have to worry for her. 

     "Well I have to go train with Sylvia now so I can't go. Can you guys go for me instead? I'm pretty sure Nash isn't in Sorcerer Weekly articles so you get to meet someone new." Nashi offered to the Makoto siblings and they accepted wanting to know what Nashi's brother was like. Was he like Nashi or was he more like his mother?

     "By the way, what does he look like?" Haruto asked wanting to confirm his identity first. 

     "Oh Nash is a very easy person to find. Just find a blond haired boy with a dark blue haired girl." Lucy replied laughing a bit. Haruto was excited to see her hero's son because he must be handsome like her.  

 

**(BTW I stated in the other chapter his hair was more of an orange but for spoilers his hair appears blond for safety reasons. His hair can change colors more or less.)**


	4. [3] Makoto Sibling Mission #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Makoto Siblings meet Nash

While in the process of finding Nashi's brother, Manabe and Haruto walked down the streets of Magnolia exploring the town and it's people. The townsfolk were very welcoming and gave them some free samples as a welcome. "Manabe, where do you think they went?" Haruto nudged her brother clueless on where the  _ **'brother'**_ may be.

"Well, earlier in the fight I heard that  _ **'he'**_  went to go pick up food. So he must have went somewhere with chicken." Manabe concluded getting praise from his little sister. However, they got a little side tracked when Haruto saw a candy/stationary store with many colorful varieties. 

"Look Manabe! They have things for sewing! You can make your little dolls again." Haruto commented as she picked up some cloth and made a puppet. Manabe just looked at his sister and laughed. "You know I don't make those dolls anymore. I only made them since you looked like you were lonely." Manabe stated knowing that they only had each other as kids. "Don't bring that up. We have friends now." Haruto smiled and put the piece of cloth down.

As they went to the register to purchase some candy to eat for the trip, they saw a woman with brown hair fighting the store clerk. "What do you mean I can't get the discount? I have a coupon for god's sake! My children are waiting at home for this!" The woman yelled.

"I'm sorry miss but the expiration date has already passed." The clerk stated nervously.

"Hah? It's only a day past! Can't you give me the stupid discount?" The woman bargained but the man stood his ground.

"Ma'am. Just accept that you have to pay a little more. What is the problem with that?" Manabe monotonously stated making the woman turn her rage towards him. "What did you just say brat?"

Manabe didn't want to repeat what he had said but the woman was clearly furious. Haruto was starting to get worried what would happen to the store. Haruto advised the store clerk to hide behind the counter just for safety with her.

"I said, accept the fact your coupon expired and just pay a little more. What is wrong with that?" Manabe restated and the woman laughed.

"You think you are all that then? Kids these days are so bold. Let's see if you can beat me and my magic." The woman's hair then burst into dark flames. Manabe wondered why fire magic was so popular these days. He was getting annoyed because if he used his magic it'll just spread the fire.

The woman started to lunge at Manabe and he didn't know what to do at this point. Should he run or should he use his magic? He was indecisive so he closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

However, the impact never came. All Manabe felt was it's force but it was clearly blocked by something or someone.  _'Haruto?'_  He thought. However, when Manabe opened his eyes, he was met with someone totally different. All he saw was the glimmering hair of a blond haired male. His hair was long enough to put into a small ponytail and it shone like the sun.

"You know, it's not nice fighting in my favorite store you know? Especially since I have a little girl accompanying me." The boy said in a polite manner. 

The dark-flamed woman was shocked. All the sudden this male appeared in front of her and put out her dark fire with just his bare hand. "Y-Y-You monster!" Due to the shock the woman ran out of the store most likely to never return again.

"Ouch. It wasn't just fire was it? Next time I should look out for what magic they use." The male said clutching his left hand. Manabe took a closer look at his hand and saw it was burned a bit. 

"Nash, I felt a dark presence in her flames. It most likely had dark magic in there." A little girl with short dark blue hair appeared holding a bag of chicken wings and a little pouch of candy.

"Oh Teo, are you ok? Sorry you had to see that." The male took the girl and put her on his shoulders. He turned his attention to Manabe and smiled. 

"I see you are fellow guild mates, nice to meet you! I'm Nash Dragneel!" 

Manabe was kind of shocked. When Nashi mentioned having a brother, he expected a rowdy, loud person but instead he was met with an overly polite boy with a sunny personality. His hair was even swept to one side, concealing was was left of his right eye. His Fairy Tail mark appeared on a white glove that ran from his right shoulder down. He also wore a worn out red ribbon scarf and red vest. 

Not to mention, he also defeated that woman with just one hand. He would have guessed he had strong magic but he didn't detect any magic from him at all. He was just like a normal non-magic user.

"U-um. Hello. My name is Manabe Makoto and this is my little sister Haruto Makoto." Manabe greeted the boy and Haruto gasped. "Manabe! This is the guy we had to find!"

At that statement, Manabe took it all in. Blond hair, brown chocolate eyes, and a gentle smile. He was definitely the son of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel. "Oh yeah, your mom asked us to come find you in case something happened." Manabe was a little nervous talking to him but the tension faded away when the boy smiled.

"My mom is a worrywart. Sorry to trouble you. Let's go back to the guild." Nash stated and they followed. The little girl named Teo went with Haruto to pay for their candy pouches but the store clerk allowed them to take it for free as a thank you.

Haruto watched as her brother and Nash talked to each other and she couldn't help feeling a little awkward. Even if this was Nashi's brother, she felt a strong presence of dark aura from the guy. He was so nice yet she couldn't help but to think something was inside him. Sleeping like a dragon waiting to be awakened. 

When she saw her brother having fun talking to him she decided to hide this feeling.  _'I'm sorry Nash you are nice and all but I have this feeling that in the future, you will be a threat to me and my brother.'_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When they came back after touring town a little, Manabe and Nash unexpectedly became best of friends in just an hour of knowing each other. "We're back!" Nash announced holding up the large bag of chicken everyone has been waiting for. The Next Gen kids gathered around the table where Nash set down the bag. Manabe and Haruto joined in as well. 

"Well that took long. I am surprised to see you were outside for an WHOLE 2 hours!" Rin stated surprised since Nash didn't like going outside for long. At that statement Nash turned pale and started to hyperventilate.  ** _"You're right. Why did I do that? Why did I spend an hour outside?"_**  Nash started to rock in the corner realizing he got to caught up in his conversation with Manabe he didn't realize where he was. 

"Is he ok?" Haruto questioned concerned at Nash's behavior. "Don't worry. My brother is a hermit. He just doesn't like going outside due to the attention his blond hair attracts!" Nashi explained while slapping her brother's back for comfort.  ** _'No. I think you are the one making him miserable!'_** Haruto and Manabe thought. 

"Now, who wants to eat chicken!?" Nashi yelled and everyone replied with a  _'me!'_  as they started digging in. Soon enough Gale and Rin started their chicken contest again because of their unsatisfied competitiveness. The whole guild was in an uproar while Nash recovered now that he felt more at home. 

"They...are a crazy bunch aren't they?" Haruto asked while her brother responded mono toned. "Yeah." 

After Rin and Gale wolfed down several pieces of chicken, Rin eventually gave out to his limit and Gale won. Gale started to tease Rin afterwards, letting his pride get in the way. "Hah! I beat you Rin! Who is the better chicken eater now?!" Rin just held his stomach in agony. "I give...Please give me water...My stomach is killing me..." 

Nash rushed over to Rin and patted his back for comfort. "Here you go. Here is some for you too Gale. You don't want to get a stomach ache would ya?" Gale looked at Nash's dorky smile and suddenly had the feeling of betrayal wash over him. He wasn't feeling in a good mood and slapped Nash's hand away harshly. "I don't want it. Leave me alone." Nash wasn't fazed by the action but the force made the water spill all over Rin's head. 

"Come on man! Don't be a lousy winner! Now my whole head is wet!" Rin complained loudly as Sylvia teased him while drying off his hair.  

"Wait, Gale!" When Gale reached the guild doors, he responded to Nash with a loud door slam. Nash looked down in defeat as he put the glass down on the table and walked away.

The whole guild looked saddened by the actions of the two. "Poor Nash. He can't even talk to Gale. Sheesh, when did Gale become so much like his father?" A short blue haired woman stated resting her chin on her hand.  "Aunt Levy? When did you get here?" Nashi jumped in surprise. 

"I was here the whole time! I just can't believe Gale hasn't forgiven Nash yet. It's been 2 years already. Even Nash's team broke up." Levy pouted as she finished her piece of chicken and put her plate on the washing table. She walked away after introducing herself to the Makoto siblings. 

"What was she talking about? Is this the  _incident_  you were talking about before?" Manabe asked Nashi who was currently sighing. She took a deep breath and started explaining. "Two years ago, something went wrong on a mission and things got tense between the team. Even their third member acts distant." 

"Third member? Who is that?" Haruto inquired making Nashi laugh a bit. "Never heard of the Fairy Prince?" At that hint, Haruto's fan girl side came out like a dam over flowing.

" _ **THE FAIRY PRINCE???**_  You mean the son of Titania and Jellal Fernandez!! I can't believe it!" 

"Well, he isn't here right now. He is currently on a mission with his sister. They come back tomorrow though." Haruto was a bit let down but made it her goal to meet the Fairy Prince and Princess. 

Manabe started to drift off into his conscious thinking about Nashi's story. She was clearly hiding something but this could be a guild secret.

"Can I ask one question?" Nashi nodded and he didn't hold back. 

"Did someone get severely injured?" Nashi's reaction of surprise gave Manabe the answers he needed. Manabe knew he hit the nail on the head. 

"Earlier, Nash deflected a woman's attack of dark flames. I thought it was peculiar that a non-magic user could do that without hesitation. His palm was burnt slightly but there was no further damage. Even I couldn't do anything. So how can a non-magic user go on missions with the Fairy Prince and Gale?" 

Nashi couldn't respond to that. Gale and the Fairy Prince were high level sorcerers so it wouldn't make sense for Nash to go on missions with them if he had no magic. Manabe had her wrapped around her finger. 

"Nash can use magic but he doesn't want to. He used to be a celestial mage but lost one of his keys and was traumatized in the process. Nash takes after my mom's looks but he has my dad's courage. He would do anything to save people." 

Manabe knew that wasn't the whole truth but he accepted it. "That makes much more sense. Thanks for explaining it Nashi." Haruto sensed a bit of sarcasm in Manabe's statement but Nashi seemed to take it as a joke. 

 **"YOU JUST WANTED ME TO CONFESS SOMETHING DIDN'T YOU??!!!"** Nashi's hair started to flare up and Haruto knew this was going in the wrong direction.

"I just wanted you to admit you care about your brother you tsundere." 

That statement made Nashi  _ **Fire Dragon Punch**_  Manabe in the chest that ignited the whole guild to fight. Haruto shielded herself from the flying magic and flipping tables with a  _Tree Root Barrier._

When the day ended, the guild was in tatters and everyone was forced to clean by Nova who was furious at her wasted efforts in keeping the guild clean.

"Well I am going to turn in. See you guys tomorrow." Nashi announced to the Makoto siblings as she yawned from exhaustion. 

Manabe glared at her as he finished sorting out the tables. "For someone who started the fight you aren't taking responsibility for cleaning." Manabe stated receiving a sly smile from Nashi who started to walk out of the guild. "WAIT! NASHI!!!"  

Nashi turned around and gave a funny look to Haruto when she rushed over to her side. "Erm, since me and my brother don't have the money to rent an apartment or familiar with the area, can we stay at your house? I mean, you are the only one we are familiar with here." 

Nashi laughed at the statement. "Sure, why not! After all, we are guild mates!" 


	5. [4] At the Dragneel Household

After all the ruckus the Dragneel family has caused in the guild, all Lucy wanted was some peace and quiet as she enjoyed her books. Countless guild fights started by her husband and daughter, made her grow accustomed to their habits. However, her afternoon time with Erza, Juvia, Levy and Mirajane was ruined when Nashi started a guild fight.

Even more so was that Nashi's irresponsible habits for her friends led up to them staying over at her house. Being a good host, Lucy let them hang out for a while since it's been a long time since they had friends over.

Lucy started to get the futons out and secured them in Nashi's room. It was quite the hassle due to her unkempt room but she succeeded. Haruto had asked earlier if Carmen lived with Nashi but unfortunately, Carmen lived with Happy and Carla in Wendy's house after a compromise.

When Lucy heard the door open she knew her husband and son were back. "Welcome home Natsu, Nash. The bath is ready if you need to wash up."

Natsu who was exhausted and probably in a fight with Gray again, kissed Lucy on the forehead and headed straight for the bath while Nash stayed in the living room. "Nashi! I heard you destroyed half of Hargeon, is that true?" Nashi answered yes to that statement and made Nash almost pass out on the couch.

"Geez Nashi! It was hard dealing with your debt and apologizing to the guards! Your restriction has been upgraded to 6 months too. What made you so angry that you ended up destroying the port town??" Nash informed. Nashi looked at her younger sibling with a carefree grin and threw a sarcastic _'thank you!'_ at him.

Haruto giggled at that statement. _'For a little brother, Nash is pretty mature unlike his sister.'_

"It's not my fault Aurora picked a fight!" Nashi shouted but immediately covered her mouth after that when Nash sat up quickly. "Aurora? You mean the Fire Snake of Venom Drip?" Nash was serious as he looked at his sister. Lucy was also very surprised that she stopped washing dishes.

"Yeah. She said something about revenge but I got her back for it. She won't come after you, don't worry." Nashi's words were supposed to be comforting towards Nash but somehow that got Nash even more upset. 

"Nashi, you could have gotten poisoned. I don't need protection. You may have been lucky defeating her this time but if you see anyone who tries to get revenge on me, leave them. Don't associate with anyone who is my enemy. You know how dangerous they are." Nash stated and started to rub his left hand on his right arm.

"He is right Nashi. You could have gotten hurt. You remember what happened to your brother." Lucy added in. Nashi looked down with disappointment. "Whoever hurt you Nash, I am going to get them for it. I don't want to see you in that state again. Just trust me for once."

Nash sighed and put a hand on Nashi's shoulder. "Thanks Nashi. But, I don't want to see you hurt either. If they want revenge they have to get through the guild first. Don't worry about me. Aurora could have been a great mage if she hadn't done what she did, it was her mistake."

Nashi smiled back at her brother. "When you recover, I want to see who is the winner of our competition ok? We never got to finish."

Nash looked at his sister and laughed. "I can beat you without magic."

Nashi pouted at that statement. "Just because you are immune to fire magic doesn't mean you can handle my fire!"

"You are immune to fire magic? Then how come you burned your palm back at the candy store?" Haruto asked. Lucy's ears perked up and looked at Nash. "You were fighting again? How many times have I told you not to pick a fight with people who have magic Nash!"

"Sorry mom. That fire had dark magic in it so it got me a little." Nash explained hoping to get out of his mom's wrath. "Oh right. Manabe, if you are staying over for the night you can stay in my room. Nashi's room is too cramped for three people. I don't think Haruto would be comfortable sleeping in my room."

Manabe looked at his sister and thought. _'I don't want to leave my little sister alone but I don't want to stay in Nashi's room. I heard from that Sylvia girl that she tends to snore loudly and sometimes lets out her flames in the middle of the night. Good luck Haruto, I'm sorry that I am abandoning you.'_

"Ok. I don't wanna sleep in the middle of Nashi's snoring. I hope you are a silent sleeper." Manabe answered.

"Don't worry, I don't make a noise when I sleep." Nash replied back with a smile.

"Ok kids, go to sleep now. It's already almost midnight and I heard you want to meet Reiki tomorrow so GO TO BED!" The kids rushed up the stairs and into their rooms as quick as they could.

"Ah, peace." Lucy said as she relaxed into her bed. She and Natsu had the master bedroom while the kids had their smaller guest rooms. Natsu was already passed out cold on the pillow and Lucy had fun poking at his face. She eventually fell asleep staring at her husband snoring lightly in his sleep.

However, Haruto in Nashi's room found it hard to sleep from the dangers of having stuff on the ceiling fall on her in her slumber. Nashi snored loudly and was surrounded by STUFF. It was so cramped that Haruto felt like she was suffocating. Not to mention, Nashi breathed out fire in her sleep so Haruto had to constantly put a barrier around her.

Manabe on the other hand almost slept in peace. Nash didn't make a single noise or rolled around in his sleep. He had a neat room and the air felt so pure that Manabe had to say he felt re-energized in every breath. The only thing that creeped him out was that Nash looked like a dead person when he slept. He stayed in one spot all night, hardly made a sound and his room was so spacey and neat that it terrified Manabe to dare move. His luggage was next to him but it looked so out of place in Nash's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the morning, Manabe woke up finding himself face to face with a blond Dragneel. Surprised, Manabe sat up and ending up colliding with Nash's forehead. "Ow, why did you do that for?" Nash asked rubbing his head.

"Sorry Nash. You surprised me. What were you doing?" Manabe asked rubbing his head as well.

"Well, I was trying to wake you up but was debating whether I should since it is early and you looked so peaceful." Nash answered with a blinding smile.

"Just wake me up then. Your room air is so clean I feel re-energized with every breath." Manabe commented a bit embarrassed complimenting Nash's room.

"You welcome. You are just a regular wind mage right?" Nash questioned pondering Manabe's ability to re-charge with air consumption.

"Yeah, why?" Manabe added.

"Nothing. If you are hungry, I cooked pancakes downstairs. At the guild, meet me in the clearance room ok?" Nash got up and made his way downstairs tying up his long blond hair and wrapping his red scarf.

Manabe just folded his futon puzzled. "Clearance room?" As Manabe finished brushing his teeth and changing in the bathroom, he bumped into his sister with dark circles and ashes in her hair. "Haruto? Is that you?"

"What do you think aniki?" Haruto asked going into the bathroom while coughing out black smoke. She took an awful long time but when she returned she was as good as new.

In the dining room, the Makoto siblings witnessed the whole family in an uproar. Natsu and Nashi had plates with an immense amount of pancakes probably due to their large appetite and Lucy had a small plate of two. Nash was still cooking since Nashi and Natsu wanted more.

"No more pancakes after this Dad. You need to cut down on food, you too Nashi. Both of you empty out me and mom's wallets!" Nash scolded adding another pancake to their stacks.

After Lucy finished she put her plate in the sink and went straight into writing. She wiped some syrup off Natsu here and there and laughed when Nashi's pancake fell on her face.

 _'What a lively family'_ Manabe thought as Haruto and him got their food. In addition to an unusual morning, Nashi's appearance was hilarious. Her hair stuck out like her dad's while Lucy combed it down to make it smooth to Nashi's demise. "Nashi, a girl's hair shouldn't look like a bird's nest. Even Nash's hair is more neater than yours." Lucy reprimanded earning Nashi a teasing chuckle of triumph from Nash.

"By the way mom, when can I go on another mission? You said you would tell me the conditions today." Nashi asked looked at her mom with curious eyes. Her mom smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "You aren't going on solo missions until the restriction on Hargeon is lifted."

Nashi let out a sigh and face planted onto the table. Natsu continued the conversation. "Also, you need to form a team. Maybe if your team is #1 then I will lift the ban on solo missions for you." Natsu chuckled giving Nashi one of his dorky smiles. Nashi nodded excitedly at that offer.

"By the way, how was your sleep eh...Haruno?" Natsu asked. Haruto snapped out of her fangirling and answered.

"Its Haruto Mr. Natsu. To be honest I had a really great sleep. Nashi snored loud, filled the room with black smoke and ashes and I was afraid of things falling on me. That is why I put a barrier up but it burned down afterwards." Haruto said bluntly.

Lucy sweat-dropped and Nashi apologized. Manabe on the other hand added in that Nash's room felt like heaven despite being afraid of Nash's sleeping habits. The whole family laughed and the Makoto siblings joined in.

"Well we have to go now mom, dad, if we ever want to catch Reiki before he leaves for another mission! See you!" Nashi waved goodbye and dragged the Makoto siblings and Nash to the guild.

**Extra:**

Nash woke up with the sun in his eyes and the sound of light snoring from Manabe. It was 6 o' clock in the morning, Nash's usual waking hour. He cooked some food and put it in the fridge for later since he knew his mother would be busy writing and his dad would eat everything in the fridge if no one set something out for him.

When he went back to the room to change, he eyed Manabe rolling around in his sleep. Nash made a decision and crouched down next to him deciding to wake him up now. That is when a sudden realization hit him. He look so much like...him.

They both had alluring green eyes with the same magic. Nash held back the tears as he saw Manabe's eyes open. Maybe it was the wrong decision to sit so close, Nash thought, as he returned downstairs with a head injury.

 

 

 


	6. [5] The Fairy Prince

Reiki was tired. After completing mission after mission without breaks, Reiki just wanted to lie down and sleep. It wasn't really money that he needed, he just wanted to take his mind off things. Of course, he completed them with ease and mostly went on boring missions but it was too bad that he couldn't take the S-class wizard test yet. The test last year was postponed due to some complications with the mages that seriously pissed off the guild master.  

In addition to his demise, when he arrived into town, he was barraged with some fan girls who were dying to get an autograph from him. Of course, he escaped with a casualty of his jacket. _It was his favorite in fact._  Reiki wasn't one for the spotlight and in fact, he rather just enjoy the peace and quiet with some close friends rather than some screaming fan girls.

Considering his sister wasn't home and his parents were visiting the royal family, Reiki decided to go to the guild and chill for a bit before going home. 

"Oh, you're back already Reiki? Here is your strawberry cake." Nova commented plating a slice of strawberry cheesecake and handing it over to him with a strawberry milkshake as well. 

Reiki looked at Nova with disdain and pointed at his meal. "Is this going to be added to my tab? I didn't order this you know."

Nova giggled and closed in on his face with a dark aura. "You earned a lot of money right? In that case, do the bartender a favor and give me a portion." 

Reiki sighed as he ate the strawberry cheesecake. Nova was always the one that teased her guild mates and especially him. Obviously inherited from his mother, his love of strawberry cheesecake goes undoubted. The cake invoked good memories of his past. He still remembered the taste of the strawberry shortcake a certain person made after he failed one of his first missions. Thinking back on his life, he kind of regretted splitting up his team. He loved the way Gale always rushed in head first and caught in some type of situation while Nash would always get them out of it. He also loved the way Nash always fell asleep on the train and how Gale desperately tried to wake him up.  

Reiki sighed as he reminisced their days together. _'Why did I agree to split up? Now, I can never talk to them again...'_ Reiki lay his head down on the table and closed his eyes before the sorrow could get to him. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Nashi! Slow down! I can't keep up!" Haruto yelled out as Nashi dragged her older brother to the guild. Earlier, due to Nashi's inhuman speed, Haruto eventually fell out of grip and saw her poor older brother get dragged by the wrist into oblivion. Haruto creaked her head to the side as she nervously walked to the guild with Nash in silence.  _'Ah, this is so awkward. Why did I have to be stuck with the person I have a bad feeling with?'_ Haruto thought with her head down. 

Haruto nervously raised her head and quietly stared at the back of Nash's head. _'Wait a minute...'_ She paused, _'He looks awfully familiar.'_   The way he walked, and the way he carried himself seemed awfully familiar to Haruto. The person was in the back of her mind but she couldn't pinpoint who she was referring him to. 

"Ne, Nash. Have I seen you somewhere before? You look awfully familiar." Haruto blurted out. 

At that statement, a chill ran through Nash's spine. "Me? Familiar? I've never been on magazine covers." Nash answered and Haruto glared at him suspiciously before dropping the topic. 

"You want to meet the Fairy Prince right?" Nash asked hesitantly and Haruto nodded. "I am a big fan of his." She answered and Nash laughed a bit. 

"Reiki, or the Fairy Prince, hasn't been at the guild for a while. We always avoid each other. I know how Gale feels now."

Haruto looked at the blond and kind of felt bad for him. Even if she didn't trust him that much, she wanted to help him. "It'll be ok. I'll be there for you if you want to escape." Haruto suggested and Nash gave a smile. "Thank you Haruto."  

When they entered the guild, the two saw Nashi and Manabe gawking in the middle of the guild doors. "Nashi? Why are you just standing there?" Nash asked and Nashi turned around with a stony expression. She pointed over to the barista and they saw a shocking scene. Nova had bent down and appeared to have kissed a red-haired male.  When Nova smirked afterwards, their jaw dropped and Nashi raced over to the barista excitedly. The scene was pretty romantic but really embarrassing to look at. The Makoto siblings flushed pink and they hid their blush in their hands.  

"Oi! Nova! You never told me you got a boyfriend!" Nashi yelled as the red-haired male put his head down in his arms depressingly. Nova smirked again and leaned on her barista. "Jealous? With that kind of attitude no wonder you can't land a date." Nova pointed out and Nashi flared up. 

Reiki then raised his head and looked at the two intimidatingly. "Would you two just shut up already? I have a massive headache right now." 

Nova and Nashi put down their hands and looked at Reiki with a little fear. They each muttered a subtle sorry and calmed down. Reiki lifted his head and sighed. "And Nashi, please don't understand, Nova was just trying to scam me of my money. My poor soul, I'm hurt that you have so little faith in me." Reiki teased and Nashi backed away from him slowly. 

"Woah. I almost didn't recognize you Reiki. I haven't seen you in a while but you should take a break once in a while, your eye bags are sagging even further. And your intimidation level is off the charts today as well." Nashi suggested poking his eye bags a little. 

Reiki laughed tiredly at the statement and saw two brown haired people walking towards them. The girl looked at him and smiled as she walked towards him. Reiki had a bad feeling that she might be fan girl. "Are you the Fairy Prince? I'm a big fan of yours. My name is Haruto. Nice to meet you!" 

Reiki pulled himself behind his arms a bit and surprisingly, she didn't barrage him with love and instead greeted herself politely. Reiki shook her hand and sighed in relief.  

"For a second I thought you were going to attack me.  A swarm of fan girls already took my jacket. You must be Haruto and Manabe right? I heard you two are the new members." Reiki informed as Haruto sat down next to him. 

"Yep! Me and my brother!" Haruto replied pulling her brother towards Reiki. "Erm. Nice to meet you." Manabe greeted and Reiki chuckled a bit before responding.  "Nice to meet you too Manabe."

Haruto looked around for Nash but with no avail couldn't find him. She figured Nash avoided Reiki and decided to hole up somewhere out of his sight.

"By the way, you guys stayed at the Dragneel house yesterday right?" Reiki asked curiously. 

"Yeah we did. Why?" Haruto replied and Reiki smiled a bit. "Well, I'm guessing you slept in Nash's room right Manabe? You smell like strawberries." Reiki commented and Manabe sniffed himself. 

"Oh right. I used his shower yesterday. His body wash smelled like strawberries. Not to mention, the air in his room is so clean and fresh." Manabe informed embarrassed by his words. Reiki laughed and looked over to the side. 

"How was Nash? Is he ok?" Reiki asked looking at Manabe with a tinge of concern. Manabe smiled to himself, _'I guess those three are just too shy to admit they are worried for each other.'_

"Nash looked ok to me. He slept like a pig. If you wanna ask him, he's in that clearance room. I have to go there later." Manabe stated and Reiki had a surprised look on his face. Reiki's hands started to tighten as his stature lowered. "I can't. It's gotten awkward between me, Nash and Gale. I said some things I regret in the past." Reiki lamented tightening his fists. Haruto huffed and grabbed Reiki's head. 

"I'm sorry for being a little rude and ahead of myself but...HELLO?! Anyone in there?! If you want to correct your mistakes you have to talk to him! Who cares if it's awkward? If you at least tell him, he might understand. I don't know about Gale but Nash is a kind person! I'm sure he wants to talk to you too!" Haruto chastised Reiki shaking his head back and forth rapidly. 

When Haruto removed her hands and Reiki looked shocked by the gesture but recovered from the shock quickly. "I know it's lame of me to do that but it's going to hella awkward. I do want to talk to Nash but he ignores me as well. What am I going to do?" 

Haruto smiled gently as she saw Reiki hang his head in shame. "Wow. Seems like the Fairy Prince's tough stature was  **SUPER** exaggerated inside Sorcerer Weekly." Haruto stated bluntly making Reiki feel very insulted. 

"What are you-" Before Reiki could respond to that statement, Haruto cut him off and continued. "AS I WAS SAYING! Me and Manabe will see what we can do to help you talk to Nash. We owe him a favor too." Haruto finished smiling back at Reiki. 

Reiki looked at the Makoto siblings and smiled when they both looked confident in Haruto's words. "Thank you." Reiki replied sincerely as his lips formed a smile. "It's a plan then." Manabe stated and they all bumped their fists in agreement. 

Those words were genuine but the three of them were going to regret this naive moment gravely in the future. 


	7. [6] Conficts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan gone terribly wrong

"Oh, Manabe! Haruto! Just the two I was looking for!" Nashi called out waving towards them. "Hm? Where's Nash?" Nashi asked taking a closer look around. "Wasn't he here just a minute ago?" 

Seizing the opportunity,  Manabe and Haruto looked at each other smiling mischievously. Reiki saw a glimmer of their dark aura and looked away in attempt to avoid getting involved at all costs. Nashi felt they were acting a little suspicious. "Are you guys keeping things from me?"Nashi asked tapping her foot impatiently.  

Haruto smiled chirpily before speaking. "After we entered the guild, Nash kind of just disappeared. I think I saw him talking to your mother earlier." Haruto informed and Nashi quickly turned around.

"Ok! Thank you for informing meh-"

"STOP!" Manabe suddenly yanked Nashi back by her scarf and Nashi let out a slight yelp. After catching her breath, Nashi held her neck subconsciously thinking she was going to be choked earlier.

"What do you want that is so important! You almost killed me!" Nashi shouted.  

Manabe laughed nervously turning to his little sister for support before continuing. "Well...." He paused. "You see the little wimpy prince over there is too scared to talk to Nash so we want you to help us get them to reconcile." 

Nashi blinked a few times trying to process the situation. Unfortunately she inherited her father's obliviousness, so she was slow on these things.  _'Manabe wants to get Reiki and Nash on good terms again? I have been trying that since forever. I guess I could help. Wait....did he say wimpy prince...?'_

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Wimpy prince! That fits you so well Reiki!" Reiki was a little bothered by Nashi's remark but he let it slide in case Nashi was going to help them. After Nashi stopped laughing, she held her stomach tightly. "My god, I laughed so hard my stomach is hurting. Sure, I'll help you. I may not be here all the time though. I need to complete missions you know." 

Haruto and Manabe quickly processed Nashi's words and realization hit. "Wait....didn't your mom ban you from doing missions alone?" Manabe pointed out and Nashi smirked. 

"Of course my mom banned  _me_. But if you two are here to form a team with me, I can still go~" Nashi inquired and Haruto sweat-dropped at Nashi's intelligent remark. Nashi quickly briefed them on a mission she was planning on as she dragged both near the mission board.  While being dragged, an idea popped up in Manabe's head.  _'Missions huh? Well if Nashi needs to go on missions then we could help her in exchange. Not to mention, if the Fairy Prince helping, that could even benefit us more.'_

"Well, how about in exchange for your help, we help go on missions with you?" Manabe proposed and Nashi's eyes glimmered. With her reputation of destroying everything, if the Fairy Prince was there, they might actually get some pay. "Really! Deal! I'll choose the highest paying mission on the board then!" 

Manabe and Haruto suddenly looked at each other with shock and tried to bargain with Nashi for something a little less intense. After all, they have never went on missions and they were still beginners in experience. They barely survived the fight Nashi had with Aurora. Sure, they needed some extra hard cash as well to rent a house and a mission is the perfect chance of getting Reiki and Nash back on good terms. Nashi quickly picked one and ran over to Reiki in excitement.  

"Look at this Reiki! We just need to defeat a band of wild monsters for 100,000,000 J!" Reiki curiously eyed the paper and read the information printed on it. The mission took place in a mountain and the reward was given if they defeated all 50 of the monsters and the person responsible. Apparently, the whole family business was chased out of their territory when a scientist there experimented with foreign magic and corrupted organisms there.

Reiki quirked his lips already getting the vibe something terribly wrong may happen. He eyed Manabe and Haruto saying to join Nashi so she can help him. Reiki sighed and gave into Nashi's request. "Yes! Now that I have Reiki with me, our team can be #1 and my mom can lift the ban!" 

"Wait." Reiki interrupted making the group look at him. "I have a condition."    

Nashi looked at Reiki with frustration and sighed deeply. "What is it this time? More training with you? Strawberry cheesecakes? Embarrassing ourselves in public? More-" Before Nashi could continue her list, Haruto silenced her with her finger and signaled Reiki to move on. 

At this point, the whole guild was listening in to their conversation after Nashi's outburst. **"My condition is for going on this mission with you is that Nash has to come with us."**

An eerie silence glossed over the room and the tension skyrocketed. The whole guild went silent for a minute and the sound of glass shattering filled the room. All eyes landed on Nash who had dropped a glass cup on the floor, supposedly, for his mother. They all saw how Nash's eyes landed on his mother in fear, who was so shocked to even speak. "Mom?" 

Lucy's face started to turn dark as she stood up from her seat abruptly, making the seat crash onto the floor. Nashi looked at her mom with concern and Reiki was met with the most angry eyes he had ever seen. Natsu slowly made his wife and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Luce, calm down. I'm pretty sure Reiki didn't mean it that way. Nash also has the right to-"

"Be quiet Natsu!" Lucy shouted slapping Natsu's hand away from her shoulder. Natsu took a step back and looked down knowing the same pain his wife experienced 2 years ago. Lucy took a hard blow from the accident with Nash and has been overprotective of him since. Loke was even assigned to secretly watch over Nash. 

"Do you really want Nash to go on another mission after what happened to him? I can't afford to lose him again Natsu." Lucy looked at her husband in desperation and saw his wife shed a silent tear. Lucy hadn't cried ever since that incident and she had a good point. However, Natsu couldn't deny Nash the right to do what he wants. Even when he was injured, that never stopped Natsu from fighting in his youthful days. 

Natsu silently made his way over to his son and put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. Nash's tense demeanor seemed to fade away from his father's presence. "Nash." He started. "It's your choice whether or not you want to go on missions again. I trust you enough for that son. Don't regret anything." Natsu advised giving Nash a good bump on the chest. After Natsu left to cheer up his wife, Nash looked down empty not knowing what to do. 

He started to clutch himself closely as he pondered in fear. _'Mom... Dad... What should I do? I know Dad said it was ok but this could ruin my relationship with mom. But... this is may be only chance to go on missions again.. no, Reiki is here. He may still be mad at me... I can't even help anyway. I'm useless. I can't even use magic anymore. **I'll just be a burden again**_ **.** _'_

 


	8. [7] Decisions

'I'll just be a burden....' Nash thought as he rubbed his right arm subconsciously. Taking a look back at his sister, he hid behind his bangs politely rejecting her request.

"Sorry Nashi but... I can't do it. I can never go on missions again." It pained Nash to say that but because he was a useless mage, he couldn't really help them in a sense at all. He promised his mother to stay safe and not worry her but at the same time, his lust for adventure was killing him. He had taken so many safety precautions over the year yet it annoyed him how stuffy everyone was around him. They treated him like he was made of glass. 

Nashi internally cringed at Nash's choked out reply. She knew better than anyone here how much Nash loved to adventure. How he used to smile, how he used to laugh and how he used to be. It must hurt him more than anyone to say those words. To admit, that he couldn't go with them anymore. She hated seeing her little brother in such a broken state. 

"You heard the man Nashi. I can't come with you on this mission." Reiki said, letting out a disappointed frown.

"It's ok Nash, you just weren't ready for it yet. I won't be angry at you for it. Cheer up little bro." Nashi held out her fist hoping her brother will bump back, the way they have always done as children to prove they were sincere.

Nash looked back at his sister and bumped her fist before walking back home with his mother. Natsu signaled Nashi to come as well as the Makoto siblings. After they left, the guild walked up to Reiki carrying serious faces. Reiki knew what he did was extremely gusty and most likely a mistake but he looked at them head on. He wasn't going to be afraid to say the things he wanted to anymore. 

"Listen guys I'm sorry that I-"

"Ayy Reiki! I'm so proud of you! We've tried to get Nash to do missions again but you just stole the cake! Now maybe Lucy will consider letting Nash go on missions!" Cana said slapping Reiki on the back harshly.

Reiki looked befuddled at them expecting a harsh talk down. Unbeknownst to the Dragneel family, the guild had noticed Nash's internal struggle and tried to help him in various ways. It seemed that everyone wanted to see that forgotten smile of his. Reiki caught a glimpse of his mother's proud smile and realized that not only was the guild proud of him, they were glad someone was able to tell Nash he was allowed to go on missions again.

🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟

"Nashi! Care to explain what happened back there?!" Lucy en-ragingly asked. "I don't think Reiki would say that unless it was part of a plan." 

Nashi stayed silent. She knew how overprotective her mother can be when she sets her mind to it, and she really wouldn't want to incur further wrath. Looking over to her dad, she saw Natsu silently sitting next to Lucy in agreement. Even Nash had left the room, leaving him to think about his choices.

"Mrs. Lucy, it wasn't Nashi's fault." Haruto inquired, carefully choosing her words. "This may be none of my business but me and my brother actually asked Nashi for help. We saw how tense things were between Reiki and Nash so we wanted to do something for them, hence the plan. I know we weren't in the right to do so but it pained me to see my fellow guild mates like this. I'm sorry for hurting you and your son Mrs. Lucy."

Lucy stared at the girl and heard her sincere apology. She made her way over and hugged her. "No need for formalities in this house Haruto, I was just a little too overprotective of my son. Nash deserves to make his own decisions as my husband says and I need to let go someday. I know how it feels like to worry about a guild mate so, I'll give you guys another chance."  

Haruto nodded and hugged Lucy back, happy she was hugging her one and only idol. Lucy eyed Manabe giving a steady nod and went to Nashi patting her head. "You made some nice friends Nashi."

"So does this mean Nash can come on the mission with us?" Nashi asked getting a _'yes'_ from both parents. "That is, if Nash wants to come with you." Lucy added making Nashi sigh heavily.

🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟

"Nash, can you open up for me? It's your sister." Nashi called through the door. No reply came to Nashi so she pounded on the door once again. "Open up Nash, I need to speak to you about something." Still no answer.

"Hurry up or I'll call mom to drag your sorry ass out of your room!" Nash threatened and shuffling noises were heard through the door. In no more than three seconds, Nash opened the door with a face of fear. "Don't you dare pull the mom card on me Nashi."

Nashi started to giggle and sighed. "Sorry about that Nash. Anyway, can I come in? I want to speak with you about the mission."

Nash's face contorted and he started to tense up. "Nashi I don't think it's a good idea for me to come along. I'll just hold everyone back." 

Nashi sighed. She knew that Nash agonized over this subject but she didn't think he was this concerned. Before today, the thought of not using magic didn't seem to bother him even though he was a mage. Nash let his sister in anyway, already overhearing the conversation they had downstairs. They both sat on the bed as Nashi breathed in the clean air.

"Your room is so refreshing. It's so clean compared to mine.~" Nashi commented and a tick mark formed on Nash's head. Nash quickly grabbed Nashi's head and began to knuckle his fist on her head.

"Well that is because I clean and organize unlike you! I really want to clean your room but I am too afraid I'll be contaminated with your germs. I can't believe a girl can sleep through all that junk and stuffy air!"

Nashi, "Hey! It isn't junk! It's memorable stuff from missions! I want to keep them but I have no space to put it in!"

Nash,"That is hoarding you flame-brain! Stop acting like a dragon with gold and throw some away!"

Nashi, "Don't call me flame-brain clean-freak! You act like Gray sometimes!"

Nash, "Oh yeah! Well you act too much like dad!"

Nashi, "You look too much like mom!"

Nash, "At least I have manners and social decency compared to you!"

Nashi, "Who cares about that! You look too feminine for a man!"

Nash, "You lack the feminine trait! No man would marry you in the future!"

At that statement, Nashi clammed up and started to blush. "Really? No one would marry me in the future? Oh no, what am I going to do? Now he'll never like me!" Nashi started to bury her face in her hair and started to hide her face in her hands.

It took a moment for Nash to process the situation. _'Wait is she...'_ After Nash realized what Nashi was referring to, he started to laugh, kicking his legs as he rolled on the bed. "BWAHAHAHA! You were seriously thinking about that!? Nashi Dragneel, the most tomboyish, unfeminine girl I've ever laid eyes on, thinking about marriage? Soooo~ who's your little crush?"

Nashi's face turned beet red as she looked away and hid her face in her scarf. She mumbled out a name but Nash couldn't hear it. "Hmm? Whaddya say?" Nash teased coming closer with a hand at his ear.

"I'LL TELL YOU IF YOU COME ON THE MISSION WITH US!" Nashi shouted making Nash rub his ear in pain.

"Ouch Nashi, are you trying to make me deaf? I guess I'll come to find out your little crush~ I've been wanting to go on a mission since forever..." Nash admitted making Nashi smile as she hugged her brother affectionately.

"Ewww. Don't start hugging me now sis. It makes you seem so ughh." Nash cringed pushing away Nashi.

"Shut up and let me enjoy the hug. I never get to hug you nowadays." Nashi commented and Nash sighed.

"Fine, but you do know that's because you fire-punched me when I wanted to hug you when we were little right?"

"I did? Whoops. Well anyway, we are going to meet at the train station at 8, make sure you wake up."

"You mean wake you up right?"

"Oh shut it little bro."

🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟

"I think they made up." Manabe stated as he ate his bowl of rice. Lucy closed her eyes as multiple tick marks formed across her face.

"I've called them down for dinner constantly but it seems they aren't listening. I guess they need punishment huh? Gemini, go get them." Lucy said darkly taking out her golden key. A perfect copy of Lucy popped out of nowhere and made its way upstairs cracking its knuckles.

The Makoto Siblings, Lucy and Natsu ate their fish and rice in peace as they heard the sound of screaming upstairs. Gemini came down dragging an almost dead Nashi and Nash to the table. They both silently ate until Nashi and Natsu engaged in a food war.

"NASHI! NATSU! QUIT IT! WE HAVE GUESTS!" Lucy shouted and Gemini delivered another blow.

 


	9. [8] A Rocky Start

Stubborn. That was one way to describe the boy laying down on Nash's futon. After attempting to wake up Manabe for the past 15 minutes, there was no sign of waking. Not even one.

Nash tried almost every trick in the book; slapping cold water on his face, shaking him violently, slamming pillows in his face and even trying to disturb the silence without waking his parents up. Nash's first mission was today and he was excited although, he faced a tiring task before it. Waking everyone up.

As far as Nash knew, Manabe and Nashi were the deep sleepers of the house while Haruto couldn't get a blink of sleep in Nashi's room. As a last resort, Nash got down on his hands and knees next to Manabe's head and started to pray. "Manabe, please, please, please, I beg you god, wake up! I have to wake my sister up as well and I need your help! Just, open your eyes, even an inch will do!"

However, with no avail, Manabe didn't open his eyes. Not even a flinch. Nash stared at the sleeping wind mage in silence, trying his best not to throw a tantrum. "Seriously man? Not even going to help me a bit?" Nash deadpanned drooping down in defeat. 

As Nash stared at Manabe's face, a familiar yet lost memory came into his head. Nash faintly remembered saying the exact same things to someone, someone who coincidentally resembled Manabe. Nash clutched his head in confusion as the memories replayed in his mind.

There was a teenager probably around the age of 13-14 (?) who had brown dusty hair and emerald eyes. As far as he knew, he had been with him all his life. His habits were annoying, he was a deep sleeper, teased the heck out of him, was very sarcastic and most of all, he was kind. Too kind.

**_'Who is he? Why is this haunting me? Why...why can't I remember someone who was with me my entire life?'_ **

Nash's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a familiar forehead collided into his as they both went stumbling backwards. "Ouch! What was that for man!" Nash commented holding his throbbing forehead in pain.

"I don't know? Isn't it your fault for sitting so painfully close to my head when I wake up? What is your deal man? I know I'm handsome enough to get stalkers but I never thought you'd be one!" Manabe replied angrily making Nash's face turned beet red.

"Nonononononono! I'm not stalking you or anything I just tried to wake you up that's all! You are such a deep sleeper and I eventually gave up after a  ** _few_**  tries and sat next to you..."

Manabe started to smirk at Nash's ramblings and Nash looked at him with a serious expression. "What are you smirking for?"

Manabe looked away and started to chuckle covering his face with one hand. "I mean I knew you were always the shy one but admitting that you like me is a bit bold of you Nash."

 **"IDIOT! I DID NOT SAY THAT!"**  Nash yelled pounding Manabe with a pillow. As Manabe was being viciously hammered by Nash with some freakishly god strength, Manabe was suddenly reminded of someone.

"You know, you act so much like your sister sometimes." Manabe pointed out and Nash dealt the final blow.

🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟

"Ne, aniki, why do you have so many bruises on yourself?" Haruto asked eyeing her brother's beaten up shape. Manabe flinched in pain when Haruto started poking his arm but he smiled at her trying to change the subject. "Aniki? I'm hurt. Why won't you call me onii-chan like you used to Haruto?"

"Stop avoiding the question Manabe-nii. Nash beat you up for your sarcastic flirty remarks right? Nashi's room is right next to his so I could hear everything. Including Nash's desperate wake up calls." Haruto bluntly pointed out and Manabe looked at her annoyingly. "Yeah, I did."

"Sheesh, you didn't flirt with Nashi because she isn't your type but you went for the brother instead? I didn't know you swinged that way." Haruto slyly teased and Manabe looked at her with intimidating eyes. 

 **"I DON'T! NASH WAS ACTING ALL SHY AND I COULDN'T HELP BUT TEASE HIM!"**  Manabe admitted and Haruto let out a loud giggle attracting the attention of the people around them. Manabe blushed from the sudden attention and started to glare at his sister. "I was just pushing your buttons aniki. No need to be so defensive." Haruto commented and Manabe huffed.

"Speaking of which Haruto, why are we still waiting outside the station? Can't we wait inside?" Manabe asked and Haruto shrugged her shoulders indicating her lack of information as well. Then after a few seconds, Haruto started to rapidly tap on her brother's shoulders pointing at two familiar figures in the distance. 

"Hey Haruto, Manabe, how's life in that fire demon pit?" Reiki teased making Nashi's hair flare up. Sheesh, it's been a minute since they first came here and they already started fighting. However, before Nashi could start anything Nash suddenly appeared.

"Nashi, stop embarrassing us in public. It's disgraceful for a lady you know." Nash pointed out and Nashi's hair stopped flaring up as she looked away in realization.  _'Geez Nash, Just because I told you I worried about being more ladylike doesn't mean you have to point it out like that!'_

Nash then took out a white bag and started to give out drinks to everyone. "Vanilla milk for Haruto, black tea for Manabe, some water to calm Nashi down and... strawberry milk for you..."

_'Oh crap, I totally forgot Reiki was coming with us. Good thing I bought that strawberry milk for myself. Ahhh this is so embarrassing. I hope Reiki still isn't mad at me for what I did. Why must I be so forgetful...'_

Nash quickly placed the strawberry milk in Reiki's hands and looked away shyly. Reiki stared at the drink in his hand and let out a rare smile. However, he couldn't help but tease his fellow guild mate in this situation.

"Oh ho? You actually still remember I like drinking this before every mission? Looks like you still have a soft spot for me." Reiki pointed out ruffling Nash's silky blond hair. Nash blushed ashamed of his actions and slapped Reiki's hand away lightly.

"Shut up and drink it. Let's go pay for the tickets." Nash instructed and everyone followed him to the ticket booth. Manabe and Haruto quickly took out their money to pay the ticket fee of 100 Jewel but was then stopped by Reiki. "No need to pay the whole fee. There was a reason why I asked Nash to come along."

Nash quickly caught on to what Reiki was suggesting. "Hold on Reiki you don't mean..." 

"Indeed I do Nash. You won't want your mother's forgotten talent to go to waste right?" Reiki smirked. "Besides, do you really want your new guild mates to go even more broke than they are already?" 

Nash eyed the Makoto siblings and saw them muttering a few pleas. Their wallets looked unbelievably dead at the moment. "Fine..." 

As Nash went up to the ticket booth in shame, he felt dread wash through him when he saw the staff there was a young girl about the same age as them. She greeted him with a smile before taking his ticket order. "Can I help you sir?" 

"Yes, 5 tickets to Goatsbeard cove please." Nash requested with a light smile. The girl turned to her register and tallied up the cost. "That will be 2,550 J please." 

Nash took a deep breath before starting. "2,550 Jewel? Last time I checked it was only 1,500. Did they change the price miss?" A dark look washed upon Nash's face as he took out his wallet. 

"Ah yes, the manager changed the price this morning." The girl informed. 

"Really? I must be really unfortunate, you see, I only brought 1,500 J with me today." Nash stated as he grabbed the girl's hand softly. The girl's face started to redden at the sudden contact. "Um, m-mister?" 

"Is there really no way I can get a discount miss?" Nash asked, parting his side swept hair to reveal his golden eye. 

Nashi, Haruto and Manabe watched the jaw-dropping performance with shock. The reclusive Nash was flirting?? And he was good at it! The Makoto siblings could not believe their eyes. Nash was utilizing his charming looks and voice to best of his abilities. Even the hard working lady at the counter couldn't resist him. 

"Is that a no miss?" Nash asked and cutely leaned his head to the left, making his one chocolate brown eye bigger. The girl could even attest that sparkles were coming out from his head. The girl started to flush a desperate red and nodded. "Well....there was a raise in the price but I guess I can give you a discount..."

"Thank you! You are so generous!" Nash chirped shaking her hands in excitement. He handed her the 1,500 J and got the tickets with ease. "Thank you so much miss!" Nash called out as he walked up to his friends. It took a second for him to  realize what he had done in front of them and he exploded into a red shade that rivaled Reiki's hair. 

"Ahhh this is so embarrassing....." 

"Wow. I guess your charming skills still work." Reiki commented. "Looks like inviting you was a good idea. Nothing beats a good discount." 

Nash looked at Reiki annoyingly and started to pout. "Don't depend on me for discounts all the time. I feel really bad when I do something like this.  _Even if that skill was inherited from my mother._ " Nash deadpanned.

The train whistle blew, signalling the next train had arrived. The Makoto siblings, Nash and Reiki boarded the train carrying the reluctant Nashi on board, seating her next to the Makoto siblings. However, once Reiki and Nash realized they had to sit next to each other, they both looked at each other hesitantly before sitting.

The train whistle blew yet again, and the train started to move forward. Everyone suddenly looked at Nashi with concern and they weren't surprised when Nashi lurched forward with a pale looking complextion. They all sat there in silence until Nashi leaned to her left, landing on Manabe's shoulder in which, Manabe growled in annoyance.

"I'm glad Carmen is sick today... Manabe lend me your shoulder before I puke on the floor." Nashi wheezed out and sighed in displeasure. His sister also did the same, adding more fuel to Manabe's annoyance. "Deal with it aniki. You chose to be in the middle after all."

Manabe huffed and groaned, trying to get comfortable with the two weights on his shoulders. He then eyed Reiki who was chuckling at his predicament. "Looks like you are in a dilemma."

Manabe nodded and was suddenly hit by a puff of black smoke from Nashi. "Dragon slayers, they have so much motion sickness. I'm surprised Nashi hasn't puked yet." Manabe commented and Reiki laughed a bit.

"Tell me about it. The last time I got on the train with a dragon slayer, I had to change my outfit 3 times." As the conversation continued, Nashi and Haruto joined the conversation after Nashi took some of her stomach medicine.

Nash, who was un-involved in the conversation started to yawn and his eyes grew heavier with every sway of the train. To Nash's demise, they had to travel at least 6 hours on his train before walking and Nash knew he couldn't stay awake for that long. Soon enough, Nash unconsciously fell asleep as his head tilting a familiar direction. The Makoto siblings gasped a bit when Nash fell asleep on Reiki's right shoulder.

"I guess old habits die hard." Nashi commented, a gentle smile forming on her lips. Reiki then looked at Nash and was suddenly reminded of the days he had with his team. The days where they would go on any job they could find, the days where Gale would get them into the most impossible situation yet and the days where they would just simply... _be themselves_.

Reiki felt some tears threatening to spill out but quickly maintained his strong facade. He promised himself and Nash that he wouldn't regret his decision and be strong but, it hurt — it hurt so bad. Reiki wanted to spend the rest of his days with his team and go on missions with them. He hated the lonely missions he forced himself to go on and the tension forming between all of them. He couldn't take it anymore, he hated the idea from the start.  **'** ** _Why, why did I choose to abandon my teammates?'_**


End file.
